


Playing Doctor

by littlemisscurious



Series: NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #6 - one person meticulously doing something entirely for the other’s benefit without expectation or need of reciprocation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

_ _

 

_Tom Hiddleston injured on set!_

_Tom Hiddleston, 38, was injured on set yesterday while shooting the new James Bond film in the streets of the City of London. The actor, who is well known for performing his own stunts, quickly took to social networking site Twitter to crush rumours regarding the gravity of his injuries by writing “Only broke my arm. Nothing serious! Thanks to our on-set paramedics for being so efficient” #restingathomenow” (sic)_

_Hiddleston’s wife, The Chase singer Louise, already posted a photo on her own Twitter account showing herself and the hands of their 2-year-old daughter Maggie decorating the cast._

_While shooting has been brought to a standstill for now, the handsome Brit does not plan to be idle, though. His publisher Luke Windsor has confirmed that Tom will use the time away from set to give a number of lectures at his old drama school RADA, something that had been planned for a while but had been impossible to realise due to the tight schedule of Hiddleston. The multi-award winning RADA alumnus is also expected to support current students in their preparations for the upcoming end-of-year performances._

_We can only imagine what his introduction will sound like on his very first day as a lecturer._

_“My name is Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston.”_

_**Sally Barker, The Daily Mail** _

 

“Careful, sweetpea. You have to be a bit gentle with Daddy’s arm,” Louise smiled and picked her daughter up from Tom’s lap. His formerly white cast was already covered in a multitude of colours and the toddler was eager to decorate the rest of her father too. Briefly, Tom groaned quietly because his little girl, who was not quite understanding that the colourful arm was hurting him, had been a little too rough and clumsy.

“Come on now, darling. Give Daddy a goodnight kiss and then it’s off to bed.” Instantly, Maggie leaned forward in her mother’s arms and puckered her lips for a kiss. “Sleep well, princess. And thank you for the lovely pictures on my arm,” Tom smiled and pressed a loving kiss onto her lips much to the delight of the toddler, before Maggie and Louise left the room for their usual bedtime rituals.

***

“Do you want to take another painkiller?” Gently, Louise let her hand run through his curls as they sat on the sofa, his head resting in her lap. Tom shook his head. “No, it’s fine for now. Maybe I’ll take another one before we go to sleep,” he mumbled, his eyes already half-closed after these eventful last two days. Lou nodded, her eyes fixed on him rather than on their television where the most recent episode of Doctor Who was flickering across the screen.

“Shall we go to bed now? It would be more comfortable than the sofa, hm?” He opened his eyes again and looked up at her with a thankful smile. “Yes, let’s go to bed.”

With a quiet groan Tom sat up. His arm hurt and already the skin under the cast was itchy. He had no idea how to survive the next few weeks with it. Luckily, it was his left arm and not his right one but, nonetheless, his daily life was already a nuisance because of it. Lou had to help him take a shower and get dressed and he felt bad for adding even more complications to her already busy daily life - as if a 2-year-old toddler and a music career wasn’t enough to deal with already.

 

Her arm loosely wrapped around his waist, Lou led him upstairs and into their bedroom where she pushed him gently onto the mattress. “Time to get ready for bed,” she whispered with a smile before taking off his shirt as carefully as possible. A shiver ran down his spine at the touch of her fingers upon his skin and with a smile he briefly closed his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep now,” she mumbled with a grin, straddling him as she unbuttoned her own blouse. “I won’t. I’m just enjoying every second of you undressing us,” Tom chuckled. A quiet sigh left his mouth when Lou’s lips traced along the column of his neck. She knew it was his weak spot but he didn’t mind her teasing him. In the end, he knew, it would always be worth it.

 

Louise took her time undressing him and herself, stopping every now and then to cover his skin with kisses. She knew his arm probably hurt more than he was willing to confess but as she couldn’t force him to take another painkiller, she hoped to be able to distract him from the pain in her own, special way.

“Lie down, honey,” she whispered with a smile and Tom did as she asked, once more groaning quietly when he accidentally tried to use his left arm to push himself off the mattress. Lou let her fingers trace along the muscles of his abdomen before she looked up at him and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxershorts, pulling them down shortly after and dropping them on the floor beside the bed.

“I wasn’t aware I had booked the full care package,” Tom mumbled with a grin when Lou’s underwear followed suit but she merely chuckled. “I’m no ordinary nurse, honey. You’ll get the best care possible from me,” she winked, her fingertips tracing slowly up and down his thighs. Tom bit his lip and watched her, his left arm lying by his side while he propped his head up with the other one.

 

Like a feather, her lips moved over his skin, tracing each vein, kissing each freckle and mole, and with a sigh, Tom closed his eyes and simply enjoyed every moment, his pain momentarily forgotten. Louise smiled against his chest as she felt him stirring below and as her tongue swirled around his nipple, she wrapped one hand around his hardening member, stroking his skin and awakening it further.

Her name fell almost inaudibly off his lips and the grasp of his right hand onto the pillows underneath his head tightened, the further down his abdomen her lips moved until, at last, her tongue swirled around the tip of his erection. His mouth fell open at her caresses, all of his blood seemingly shooting from his brain down towards his cock as she took it into her mouth over and over again, her hand pumping up and down simultaneously.

Through hooded eyes, Louise looked up at him, glad that he was able to relax after all despite the pain in his broken arm. One hand still wrapped around his member, she let the other one glide along his thigh again and up towards his stomach until he intertwined his uninjured hand with hers.

“Oh god, this feels so good,” he whispered after a while, his voice low and croaky, the grasp of his hand upon her own tightening ever so slightly as she felt his body stiffen underneath her.

Again, she let her tongue glide along the underside of his shaft, gently sucking on the tender skin and another quiet moan left his mouth upon her touch. Watching his eyelids flutter, she pumped her hand up and down, knowing from his facial expressions that he was close to his release.

***

“Do you feel better now?,” she whispered with a grin, snuggling up to his naked body in the darkness of their bedroom.

“Hell yes, I do,” Tom chuckled, blushing though she couldn’t see it. A few moments of comfortable silence elapsed between them before he spoke again. “I love you, darling. For everything you do and are. I am a really lucky man.”

“I love you, too. But let’s not get too emotional because if we do, I might want to have sex with you again and it’s late already and we need some sleep,” Louise chuckled, her lips ghosting over his cheek. Tom merely grinned and turned his head, pressing his lips onto her own for a long and tender kiss, his injured arm resting on his naked abdomen.

“I really do love you, though,” he mumbled with a grin shortly after, without receiving a reply though, as his wife had already fallen asleep. Happy and amused, he snuggled up to her, relishing the feeling of her naked skin against his own, before he, too, drifted off into the land of dreams.


End file.
